Talk:Eternal Aura
holy shit does this recharge forms? :Oh shit, you may be right. Gonna test it in a minute. Spen 19:48, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :EDIT: The "disable" effect might counter it. Who knows. Spen 19:49, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::Confirmed, recharges avatars, screen shot coming up in a second. Kamer ::Yes, I confirm too, it recharges avatars (tested with Avatar of Lyssa)...The avatar is castable directly when this enchantment ends.--Zoneg 19:59, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::Jesus. I wouldn't think they would've done that. Let the farming builds roll. Spen 20:01, 15 June 2007 (CDT) This is the best thing that has ever happened to the dervish since it came out. It probably will get nerfed, but...man...now dervishes are as cool as I they should be XD~I lurk in the night, biding my time...the waffles will prevail! 20:36, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::::I almost GUARANTEE it was unintended... bet they change it... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 20:10, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::::i agree it probably wasnt intended...but seriously, how could they NOT catch that one? i mean thats the FIRST thing i thought of when i read this skill -_- --Fatigue` ( talk / ) 20:15, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::::: Holy god, this is going to get nerfed hard and fast... Just never turn gw off, and they can't nerf it. :::::::This will be nerfed in no time... You can maintain any avatar forever with this. even grenth (though grenth and pve??) but still. This just made my mouth hang open. HOLY..... Kelvin Greyheart 20:41, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Not Necessarily. Remember, it IS PvE only, so the balance happy PvP kids won't be seeing it. Ever.--Lavos 22:07, 15 June 2007 (CDT) uhhh anyone see some shadow form sins with this...unending shadow form lol :Uhhh, no, it only recharges Dervish skills. —Dr Ishmael 22:33, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Revert Somebody reverted my edit to the notes section, which said that it recharged avatar skills. This is definitely noteworthy, but I'm not breaking the revert policy. Spen 20:13, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :It's doing exactly what it says. There is nothing in the description to imply it wouldn't recharge forms. --Macros 20:14, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::It's conspicious, so it's reasonable to be added. -- Nova -- ( ) 21:02, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::Bah, I'm gonna go ahead and add it. Spen 21:06, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::Actually, there is. Forms are DISABLED after use, normally skills that recharge other skills do NOT affect skills that are disabled. So the fact that this does goes against the norm. DKS01 21:18, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::Umm... since when? Disabling is basically giving it a set (or added) recharge time that can't be changed by various things (SQ, EW, QZ, etc) --Gimmethegepgun 21:22, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::Disabled has never meant they couldn't be recharged... someone seems to be mistaking some game mechanics. --Kale Ironfist 21:23, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Ok, let's put it this way--There has been significant confusion and discussion on the talk page to warrant mentioning, so as to prevent further confusion and discussion. Spen 21:24, 15 June 2007 (CDT) THIS IS CANTHA!!! Does anyone else think that the Dervish in the skill icon looks like the masked Immortals from 300? -- Gordon Ecker 22:23, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Yeah they do look like it a little bit...it also looks kinda like Doctor Doom from Fantasitc 4 when he has his mask on--Bambeastie Progression Do we need data of this kind ? :